The Right Guy
by ThatEnglishWriter
Summary: Bella always finds the wrong guy. The one who can't satisfy her, ahem, needs. The one who really wants her best friend, Rosalie. But even if she never finds the Right Guy, there's always a glass of wine and the sympathetic ear of Edward, her faithful barman.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

**The Right Guy**

I always pick the wrong guys.

It's a problem that I'm well aware of and my best friend, Rosalie, never lets me forget it.

In fact, she made a point of meeting every Friday at The Port Bar to discuss my horrendous taste in men.

"It's like you look around a room of perfectly nice men with good jobs and choose to ask out the only one who's living in an alley and earns money by washing people's cars on street corners." Rosalie said pointedly as she stirred the stick in her mojito.

I sighed heavily, tapping my fingernail against the glass of wine that Edward, the barman, had put down as soon as I'd come in.

"I know. I just… I don't know, I just have poor judgement."

"Tell me about it. _And_ you don't like to hurt people's feelings. Look at Mike – you actually lived with the guy for two years before admitting that you'd been faking orgasms the whole time."

Edward, who had been filling a beer glass on the tap beside us, looked up sharply and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for sharing with the whole room, Rose."

"_Two years_? Ouch." Edward winced, "What took you so long, Bella?"

"He was sweet!" I cried, thinking back to the blond haired, blue eyed Mike. He really was sweet, we just hadn't been… _compatible_ in the bedroom. After two years of taking care of my, _ahem_, needs, I'd finally felt the need to sit Mike down and tell him that it wasn't working.

"And then you went in the complete opposite direction and dated Royce. What a dick." Rosalie gave a disgusted huff at the memory of Royce King.

Royce King had been _gorgeous_. All tall, blond and cheekbones. He had treated me like a princess at first until it quickly became clear that he was after one thing.

Actually, two things.

The first was my pussy. The second was my best friend.

Sadly, I'd already granted him access to the first but Rosalie had broken his nose when he'd tried to kiss her, so it hadn't been all bad.

"I know I have shit taste in men, OK? But what am I supposed to do, be single forever? A woman has needs, Rosalie." I lifted an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

"This isn't just about getting off, Bella. That's what vibrators are for and I know you have at least two because I saw them when I helped you move out of Mike's place."

Edward, who had been lingering, smirked and I threw him a dirty look.

"Refill, Edward and put it on Rosalie's tab. And I don't know why you're ragging on me, you're single too."

"Yes, but I had sex last week. You haven't had sex for two months."

"Edward, just put the bottle on Rosalie's tab." I ordered him and he smirked, winking as he filled my glass. He was easy to spot across the bar, his bright hair shining like a penny. Pair that incredible hair with stunning green eyes and an extremely manly jaw, he made a fortune in tips from the female patrons that frequented the bar, usually passing their telephone numbers over with the bills.

Rosalie and I had been regulars at the bar for almost three years, finding it on my twenty-second birthday. Edward had given us free shots and, as owner of the bar, demanded that everyone sing happy birthday to me. I'd drunkenly climbed behind the bar and ducked to avoid the stares of everyone else and Edward, amused by my idiocy, had sneaked me packets of potato chips and cokes until I'd fallen asleep. Then he'd helped Rosalie carry me into a cab. This man had seen me at my very worst and continued to serve me alcohol.

It was a shame that there weren't more men like Edward in the world.

"Not having sex for two months doesn't bother me as much as it bothers you." I said pointedly, "I want to actually meet someone before I jump into bed with them. I know that isn't as much of an issue as it is with you, but that's what _I_ want. I am going to meet a nice guy and have great sex with him and he is not going to be an asshole."

I lifted my glass of wine in a toast to myself as Rosalie rolled her eyes and ordered another mojito.

* * *

**A/N: I was in the mood for something a little light-hearted, so I hope you'll enjoy this.**

**That English Writer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Right Guy**

The aim was to find a nice guy and, with that in mind, I went out on Wednesday feeling positive about everything in the world. It was a nice day, for Seattle, and my job as PR liaison at a large publishing house was going well.

Very well.

Our latest client, one Mr Carlisle Cullen, met me at a small photography studio so that we could get a shot for the sleeve of his new book.

Carlisle Cullen was handsome to a fault with bright blond hair, large blue eyes and a killer smile. The black and white images popped up on the screen that I was spying on behind the director and the photographer seemed delighted with his subject. Everyone woman in America was going to a want a copy of this book and not for the writing.

As they paused to inspect the shots, I went to speak to Carlisle.

"It looks good, Mr Cullen." I smiled, "I'll have some different shots brought over to your hotel first thing in the morning and you can see which you like the best."

"There isn't anyone to make that decision for me?" He smiled and my panties abandoned ship, "I don't think I've eaten a meal without some telling me when and where for the last two years."

"Well that's what you get for becoming a bestselling writer." I said in a scolding tone. He laughed, his hands resting in the pockets of his suit pants.

"It's a good thing I've got down to earth people like you, Bella. Otherwise my ego might have overinflated and I'd have been demanding chilled mineral water and blue m&ms to be in my hotel room at all times." He teased and I gave an embarrassing giggle. I'd only been working with him for a couple of days and was already fangirling a little. I couldn't help it.

He was just that gorgeous

We'd only been able to get an appointment for the studio at seven in the evening so it was already dark as we left. I shook hands with the director and turned to Carlisle as we walked a little way down the street.

"Can I call you a cab, Mr Cullen?" I asked, taking out my cell and he stopped, placing his hand over mine on the phone.

"How about we get some dinner, Bella? And please call me Carlisle."

I smiled weakly, my heart doing a jig in my chest and running away to meet my panties in Barbados.

"That sounds good."

"I could go for some Chinese food. Where's good around here? Or maybe we could get takeout, I'd love to relax for a while." He smiled warmly and I decided to take a chance.

"There's a great place that deliver near my apartment, actually. We could eat there and I could call a cab afterwards."

Or not. Depending on how dinner went.

* * *

Carlisle was quite the gentleman. He held the door open, rested his hand against my lower back as we climbed the steps to my apartment. Luckily my apartment wasn't in too much of a state and Carlisle took great interest in perusing my bookcase, chuckling as he spotted a copy of his first book.

"I could sign it, if you like." He offered with a wink and I laughed, pretending to look serious.

"Why Carlisle, I never sign on a first date."

"You're a stronger person than I am." He smiled and pulled me a little closer, his hands on my hips.

The blood pounded in my ears as his mouth touched mine, his thumbs rubbing little circle on my hips. And _what_ a kiss! God damn, the man was one of the best kissers I'd ever met. His tongue ran across my lip and I touched it with my own, my hand rising to clutch at his hair. I was practically melting in his hands and I moaned, I actually _moaned_.

That's how good a kiss it was.

We broke apart, slightly breathless and he smiled dazzlingly.

"Well… that was…"

"Yeah." I said cleverly. "Um… I'll order dinner?"

"That sounds great. I'm _starving_." He kissed me again, walking me backwards towards the couch. We fell onto it and I pulled his face down towards mine, find his mouth again because goddammit, the man was fine.

And judging from the _situation_ pressing into my pelvis, he thought I was pretty fine too.

Carlisle's hands slid up to stroke the sides of my breasts and I moaned, embarrassingly loudly. Carlisle laughed softly before sitting up again.

"How about we open a bottle of wine?" He murmured, his nose brushing against mine

"Sure." I whispered, straightening my blouse.

"May I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, it's through the bedroom."

_Carlisle Cullen was going to be in my bedroom! Insert girlish squeal here!_

I poured two glasses of wine and placed them on the coffee table as he went to the bathroom. I quickly checked down my blouse. OK, I was wearing decent underwear. That was good. Thank god I wasn't wearing the laundry day set, when all the good stuff was in the basket. My hair was looking OK; I checked my make-up in the mirror, all fine.

I heard a strange noise and turned around to see a cell ringing on the table. It must have been Carlisle's. I glanced down at it and frowned.

**Calling: Esme Cell.**

A photo had popped up of a gorgeous woman with Carlisle's arms wrapped around her, his lips on her cheek. I picked it up to examine the photo and panicked because, unlike my blackberry, it was a touchscreen phone and I'd just answered it.

"_Hello? Carlisle?"_ A woman's voice spoke and I freaked out.

"Uh. Uh, hi."

"… _Who is that?" _The woman, presumably Esme, sounded uncertain and I cleared my throat.

"My name is Bella, I'm the PR liaison working with Mr Cullen. He's just gone to the bathroom and asked me to see who was calling." I lied out of my ass.

"_Oh! You must be helping Carlisle with his book_." Her tone warmed, "_I'm his wife, Esme. He did say he'd be working late tonight, I was just hoping to catch him for a few minutes._"

Carlisle emerged from the bedroom and paused in the doorway, smiling. I stared at him as she spoke, arching an eyebrow.

"Of course. Well, as soon as he's out of the bathroom I'll get him to call you back before we get back to work. Nice talking to you, _Esme_."

Carlisle went pale.

I hung up and tossed the phone towards him. He caught it and began to stammer.

"Bella… uh, I… I mean-"

"I'll call you a cab, Mr Cullen." I said frostily, pushing his coat into his arms.

"Bella, don't be like that." He tried his dazzling smile again and I rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye, Mr Cullen. I'll have my assistant take your calls from now on."

I didn't actually have an assistant but he didn't need to know that. Jessica, the other PR liaison, owed me one anyway after I'd saved her ass over a loophole in a contract. She could deal with him from now on.

I pushed him through the door and slammed it behind me. I marched over to the coffee table and downed both glasses of wine before picking up my cell phone.

"Rosalie? Bar. _Now_."

* * *

"He was _married_? What a dick!" Rosalie looked ready to go and exact revenge on Carlisle's nutsack on both mine and Esme's behalf.

"I almost slept with a married man, Rose. I'm the _other woman_." I moaned into my wine and then waved at Edward, "I need something stronger. I'm a whore."

"I don't think it counts unless you actually sleep with him." Edward commented, swapping my wine for a Mai Tai. It was quiet, being a Wednesday and Edward stayed by us as he cleaned glasses.

"Rum, Edward? Really? After what happened on New Year's?" Rosalie gave him a look and he shrugged, wiping a glass clean before stocking it on the shelf behind the bar.

"She's a scarlet woman now, Rosie." He winked at me and I sipped the drink before letting my head fall onto my arms, resting on the bar.

"Next time." I told them, "Next time it will be the right guy."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your support! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please do leave a review to let me know what you think. **

**That English Writer**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Right Guy**

A week after my run-in with JerkLisle, I had a long weekend, taking the Friday off. I'd originally intended to go and visit my dad in Forks, a small town near Port Angeles, but his girlfriend, Sue, had got them tickets to a Mariners game so we'd agreed to meet up for lunch on Sunday instead.

With a whole Friday stretched out in front of me, I decided to get a coffee, take a walk and maybe read my new book over lunch. I put my earphones in, clicking through my iPod until I found a decent song.

_I got you I got you  
you're the sun through my window_

_warming my skin_

_Oh you_

_I got you_

It was a nice day, a little chilly but the sky was clear. I walked through Denny Park, stopping only for a coffee as I strolled. I thought gleefully of Jessica, cooped up in our office with only the fax machine and photocopier for company.

I settled down on the grass, sitting on my jacket as I pulled out my book. It was a new one that my company had just published but I hadn't been involved with, a kind of historical murder mystery. Perfect day-off material, especially when paired with a mocha latte.

As I read, my mind began to wander, compiling a to do list.

Call my mother. She was going to start thinking that I was avoiding her. Which I kind of was, due to the fact that every phone call started with Buddhist chanting and ended with her wanting to know when I was going to give her grandchildren.

Grab that new female writer as my next client – Jane something… Jessica had been eying her contract up the other day and this book was going to make a fortune. I wanted a piece of that.

Find a sweet, sexy man who could not only rock my world but could do it without hiding a wife from me.

I stretched idly, tilting my cup to drink the last mouthful of my coffee when something large landed on me and the lukewarm liquid spilled down my unfortunately white tank top. I half-screamed as the warm, wiggling mass attacked me and threw my hands over my face.

"Oh, shit! Digby, get off!" A voice shouted nearby and the monster that was obviously trying to rip my face off jumped away. I sat up, wiping my face with my jacket as a shadow fell over me.

It was a tall man, broad in the shoulders and with concerned baby-blue eyes. I blinked and jumped as something warm and wet slid up my arm. The dog was licking me! I screeched again.

"Digby, quit it! Jesus, I'm sorry. He's just so full of energy, you know?" The man seized the golden retriever by the collar, tugging him off me again.

"Uh… that's OK. I didn't really see him coming, he scared me a little." I said weakly as Digby wriggled excitedly. The man whistled and threw a tennis ball. Digby went running and he helped me to my feet. My coffee-damp shirt clung to me and I cringed at the wet fabric before looking up at Digby's owner.

_Oh, hello…_

Mr Digby was all muscle and hotness. It looked like he might have been out running when his dog had ferociously attacked me. He was in his late twenties to early thirties, had short, curly black hair, dimples to die for and a cheeky smile. He was all earthy good looks and casual sexiness.

Slightly sweaty sexiness

_Yum_.

"He spilled your coffee everywhere." He gestured at my shirt and then cleared his throat awkwardly, realising that he had been staring at my tits. I smiled coyly.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"I really am sorry. And also, Emmett." He held out a hand and I shook it with a laugh.

"Bella. Nice to meet you and Digby."

The retriever had strolled back towards us, ball in his mouth and wagging happily. He sat down beside Emmett, looking up at his owner. He almost looked kind of cute when he wasn't ruining my clothing.

"I'm always getting him to jump on strangers in the park." Emmett joked, "It's a great way to meet women."

"I'll bet. You just have to swoop in, all knight in shining armour and save them from death by Digby."

"It never fails." He laughed warmly and then gestured to the street, "I live just a block over. Why don't you come and clean up a little? I'll even make you a fresh coffee."

I hesitated and then nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks. I won't be able to stay long though; I just arranged to meet a friend down the street in half an hour."

I hadn't, but it never hurt to have an excuse to leave. Not that I wanted one. Because when Emmett turned around to attach Digby to his leash, his ass was just as stunning as his face.

He led me to a house a few minutes away, chatting warmly as he led Digby by the leash. He went running everyday with Digby and they had only just started when the dog had decided to prey on me.

"I work late nights so I try to get a run in a few times a week or I just sleep all day." He explained as he unlocked the front door.

"Where do you work?"

"I tend bar at the moment." He smiled, unclipping Digby who ran for his water bowl, "The bathroom is just in there. I'll be in the kitchen down the hall. How do you take your coffee?"

"Cream and one sugar. I'll just be a second." I smiled warmly.

Once I was in the bathroom, I took out my phone and texted Rosalie.

**In a hot guy's bathroom. Try not to be too jealous. Call in 15?**

I added the address to the text. This was a system that we had set up years ago. If we ended up going home with a guy, we texted the address and the other person would call in exactly fifteen minutes, giving us a potential get out if we changed our minds.

I rubbed my shirt fruitlessly with a cloth but the stain was set. I gave up and looked around the bathroom curiously. It was only a toilet and basin room but it gave me a few things to consider. The first was the row of books on the shelf beside the toilet. Several books of political humour caught my eye. The hand soap was a standard store-brand.

The lace doily with a bowl of potpourri was something else altogether. I looked at it shrewdly. _That_ was out of place.

I left the bathroom and was met by a wagging Digby who turned and walked towards the kitchen. I followed him and found Emmett with two cups of coffee. He smiled brightly.

"Everything OK?"

"Yep." I smiled and accepted the cup that he pushed towards me.

"So what do you do, Bella?"

I explained my job briefly, enjoying the expression of interest on his face. He genuinely seemed to want to know about my work.

He was gorgeous, sweet and attentive.

But something was bugging me and I couldn't put my finger on it. As Emmett turned to open the back door for Digby, I started to notice little things.

The floral teacups.

The vases of artificial flowers.

The collection of antique plates in the cabinet.

"This is a nice place." I commented, trying to dig for information. Emmett shrugged with a smile.

"It's home. The rent is decent."

"Oh, you rent?" That made more sense. If he was renting from an elderly lady, that would explain the questionable décor.

"Yeah, I would save up for my own place but I'd rather put it towards my work." He looked excited and I perked up.

"I thought that you were a bartender?

"Only to support my true passion." Emmett teased and I cocked my head, pouting.

"Tell me!"

"Ok, Ok…" He laughed and I leaned forward, "I'm in a band."

Oh.

"A band?"

"We haven't really had any gigs yet but it's hard when you're not well-known. I play lead guitar."

"So you're trying to go professional?" I tried to get my head around it.

"Oh, yeah." He nodded, taking a slurp of his coffee, "We practise in the basement. My folks don't mind."

_What_?!

The front door slammed closed and I turned to see an older couple coming in. A short woman with curling grey hair and a larger man. They both smiled as Digby slid towards them.

"Hello." The woman said, placing a grocery bag on the counter.

"Hi." I said weakly, "I'm Bella."

"Digby assaulted her in the park so I invited her back to clean up a little, Mom." Emmett explained, his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh dear, he's such a pain." The woman sighed, "I'm Vera, Emmett's mother and this is my husband, Henry."

"Bella, will you stay for lunch? Vera makes a great grilled cheese sandwich." Henry offered and at that moment, my phone began to ring.

I tried to look more apologetic than relieved.

"I'm sorry, that's my friend. I'm supposed to meet her for lunch."

_God bless you, Rosalie Hale_.

"Aw, that's a shame. You come back soon, dear." Vera beamed and Emmett rolled his eyes, guiding me towards the door.

"So that's my mom and dad."

"They're sweet." I mumbled and Emmett chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess."

He paused by the front door, holding it open and looking down at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

Yes, he was _hot_. But his sweet parents were in the next room.

Too awkward.

"Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you around." I said quickly, "Bye Digby." I rubbed his furry head before offering Emmett a smile and setting off.

* * *

"Am I shallow, Edward?" I asked. Edward, who was sat behind the bar with a bowl of fries and the accounting books for The Port Bar spread in front of him. Technically it was before opening hours but that had never stopped me before so I was perched on a bar stool opposite him.

"What do you mean?" He asked, smacking my fingers as I tried to steal a fry. I scowled and popped it into my mouth.

"Well… I met this guy this morning."

Edward looked up from the books, tapping his pen against them.

"And?"

"And he was nice. Really good looking. Not an asshole at all."

"So why are you shallow?"

"Because he became about five times less attractive when I found out that he lives with his parents and thinks his band can still make it."

Edward gave a snort of laugher and I took the opportunity to steal another fry. I sighed, chewing on it.

"I mean it. I'm shallow, right?"

"Not really. There's nothing wrong in finding ambition attractive."

"It's just that I kind of liked him up until that point. Emmett is probably about the same age you are and you own your own business, which I admire because it's what you wanted out of life. I just don't… I mean, having dreams is great. I just don't know if I'm attracted to people with impractical dreams."

Edward looked down at the books again, scratching the scruff on his chin. He hadn't shaved in a couple of days.

"I don't think that there's anything wrong with that. It doesn't make you shallow; it's just not what you want for yourself. If you're serious about a guy, you want him to be serious about you too and serious about your future together. Maybe a guy who has yet to move out of his parent's house and get a full-time job isn't serious enough for a woman like you. There's someone better out there for him."

"And me?"

"And definitely someone better for you." He smiled, his eyes on mine. "The right guy could be right under your nose."

I smiled, feeling much better with myself as a person.

"Thanks Edward. This is why you own a bar. You're full of worldly wisdom and have a sympathetic ear." I took another fry and Edward sighed heavily, pushing the bowl towards me.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling that this may divide a few people. Some of you probably do think that Bella is shallow for not being attracted to this Emmett and some may understand her reasoning. Either way, leave your thoughts in the form of a review.**

**Huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited, you are most kind!**

**The song in this chapter is 'I Got You' by Train. Perfect for strolling through the park on a sunny day music. Digby is the name of the golden retriever puppy that my mother took me to visit, let me play with, allowed me to fall in love with and then wouldn't let me get. And this isn't some childhood trauma, folks, this was in June. **

**That English Writer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Right Guy**

What I liked so much about Rosalie was that she wasn't one to wait. She wasn't the kind of woman who waited for anything to come to her, she went and found it. Therefore after she had heard about my encounter with Emmett, she decided to set me up.

"There's this guy who's temping at my work. He's just moved to Seattle and he's got this big job due to start in six months but he's filling the time by doing maternity cover at my place." She told me, "He's seems nice enough and pretty easy on the eyes."

I wasn't quite sure what Rosalie did for a living as every time I asked, she rolled her eyes and said,

"Barely worth explaining but I get paid a butt-load of cash to do it and I get my own office."

Rosalie was definitely _not_ shallow and had never doubted that she might be. Had it been she that had met Emmett, if there was chemistry she would have bought him dinner, taken him back to her place and had her way with him. In fact, Rosalie's last boyfriend had been a Starbucks barista and they had been together for six months. She just didn't care what people did. She just cared about the connection, personally and physically. She claimed that she had once dated a man for a year because he could find her g-spot on the first try.

"Maybe I'll go and sunbathe in Denny Park and see if I can find Hot-Golden-Retriever Guy." She mused, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Just to clarify, it was the guy who was hot. His golden retriever was of standard attractiveness." I said dryly, "So what's your guy's name?"

"Tyler Crowley. You can meet him on Friday at seven. I told him to book a table at Café Juanita."

So on Friday night, I found myself walking to the door of Café Juanita, wearing my standard 'first date' outfit. Rosalie had offered to come and help me and I had scowled and told her that I was perfectly capable of dressing myself. I had put on my royal blue wrap dress, low kitten heeled shoes and, thanks to the rapidly decreasing temperature, a warm woollen coat.

I hesitated outside the door to the restaurant and jumped as someone touched my arm. I turned to see a tall man, dark hair and eyes, cute smile.

"Are you Bella?"

"Yes, you must be Tyler." I smiled. Well done, Rosalie.

"It's great to meet you." He kissed my cheek and I smiled again, although his cologne was slightly overwhelming.

He led me inside, his hand on my back and we were guided to a table. After we had ordered drinks and gotten the menus, I started to ask him about his recent move to Seattle.

"I lived in California before but when the job opportunity came up, I just went for it." He explained cheerfully.

"That's very brave." I commented and he shrugged shyly.

"Sometimes you just have to, you know?"

"And how well do you know Rosalie?"

"Hardly at all, actually. We were in a staff meeting and got chatting while we were waiting for coffee. I mentioned that I was new to town and she offered to introduce us." He smiled again. He was _so_ cute. Just shy and sweet and nervous. Judging by the way his fingers were tapping nervously against the table he was pretty on edge about the date.

Hopefully I could put him at ease.

"Well, I'm glad she did." I offered. He gave a slightly high-pitched laugh and then paused as his phone buzzed, "Can you excuse me for a moment? I need to take this."

"Of course." I said and he went outside the restaurant. That was considerate, not disturbing the other diners. Maybe the fresh air would help him relax a little.

I perused the menu, trying to work out if I wanted a dessert later so I could order accordingly and after about five minutes, Tyler sat back down again. His cologne hit me again and I almost choked. Had he refreshed it after his phone call? He grabbed a roll out of the bread basket and began chewing it.

"Sorry about that!" He said loudly, grinning cheerfully through his mouthful of bread and I winced at the volume. "Oh. Sorry. So what are you going to order? I like the look of the lamb. I love lamb. Do you know that I once delivered a lamb? Yeah, on a field trip when I was in high school to a farm. Man, that was weird but you know, it's ok because I figured that I brought a lamb into the world and so it's OK if I ate a few. Hey, are these lights really bright?"

"No?" I said, glancing at the dim lighting. Tyler squinted at them.

"They look really bright. Oh, hey. I'll have the lamb." Our waiter had arrived. He looked at Tyler uncertainly before sharing a glance with me. I gave him a helpless look.

"Do you need another minute?" He asked and I didn't know what to say.

"Hey, these lights. They are _really_ bright." Tyler mumbled, chewing eagerly at his bread roll. "Really bright. Reaaaally bright."

"Tyler, what-?" I began but Tyler jumped up again.

"Be right back!" He half-shouted and strolled out of the restaurant. The waiter and I both watched as he paused, came back, grabbed two more rolls and then disappeared again.

I looked at the waiter and smiled beatifically.

"I don't suppose you have a back door?"

"This way, madam."

* * *

"Oh hey! How was your date? I'm guessing not good since its seven forty-five." Rosalie glanced at the time on her phone as I sat down next to her at the bar. I stared at her stonily. She blinked back.

"What? What happened?

Edward placed a glass of wine down next to me and waited, hands resting on the bar.

Rosalie was looking a little uncertain now.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Rosalie."

"Yes?"

"Tyler was fucking _high_."

Perfect spit-take. Rosalie's sip of vodka and cranberry juice sprayed across the bar, with no small amount catching Edward. He was torn between looking disgusted and wanting to laugh.

Laughter won and I glowered at them as they both collapsed into giggles.

"_High_? What do you mean, high?" Rosalie choked through her laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean high. As a kite. He was twitching, he went outside to take a phone call and either he was smoking some crazily strong shit or he's a lightweight because he was out of his skull."

They both laughed harder. Rosalie actually had tears in her eyes and Edward was resting his on his arms, face down on the bar.

"The waiter had to sneak me out through the kitchen! I ended up tipping him twenty dollars." I cried and then huffed as this sent the pair of them into further hysterics.

I drank half of my wine in one go and waited furiously for them to finish their enjoyment of my misery. I knew that in a little while I'd find this just as funny as they appeared to but for now…

"You owe me." I hissed at Rosalie as she attempted to look chastened.

"I'm sorry."

"And you owe me." I pointed at Edward and he cocked his head.

"What did _I _do?"

"You laughed along with her. So you," I gestured to Edward, "can get me another glass of wine and you can pay for it." I nodded at Rosalie as I lifted my glass.

One of the barmen called to Edward from further down the bar and he winked at me.

"I'll be right back with your drink."

"And…?"

"And my most humble apology." He smirked before going to help Sam.

I looked back at Rosalie to see her looking at me with a little smile.

"What?"

"Nothing." She toyed with her glass and I scowled.

"_What_? Are you trying to think of any meth addicts you know that might want to date me?"

"No way are you good enough for Meth-head Marcus." Rosalie dead-panned.

It took four glasses of wine for me to forgive her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I love you all for the reviews and follows! Please do leave a review, I love hearing your thoughts on the characters and the story. Thanks for reading!**

**That English Writer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Right Guy**

I was going about it all wrong, I realised. They always say that things happen when you aren't expecting them and with that in mind, I stopped looking for the Right Guy.

Because he was going to find me.

A few weeks after the Tyler debacle, on a Friday morning before work, I dropped into Starbucks. Jessica had been dealing with a tricky client and been looking rough for a few days. A mocha latte would perk her right up. I stood in the line, fanning myself with a free newspaper as I waited to be served, savouring the smell of fresh coffee and cinnamon pastries.

Mmm, pastry.

This was definitely a pastry day.

"That's a great sweater." Someone spoke behind me and I glanced over my shoulder. A man smiled at me. He had slightly long blonde hair, brown eyes and a sweet smile. I smiled back, glancing down at my royal blue cashmere sweater. It certainly enhanced my best assets. The ladies were looking pretty damn fine today.

"Thanks."

"It's a good colour on you." He offered and I gave soft laugh.

"I don't think I can take this many compliments first thing in the morning!"

"In which case, you're hideous and I'm not going to initiate further conversation." He teased, "I'm Jasper."

"Bella."

I was next at the counter and ordered two coffees and Danish pastries.

"Do you work nearby?" I asked Jasper as we waited for our orders.

"I was just made Head of Graphic Design at an advertising company." He said and I noted a slight accent, tilting my head.

"You're not local though?"

"No, I just moved here last week from Texas." He smiled, "It's strange being in a new city by yourself, no real contacts. I don't know where to start!"

Screw waiting. Cute guy, kinda vulnerable and he liked my tits. I was going for it.

"Why don't we have dinner tomorrow night? Then you can call home and say that you made a new friend." I offered and he smiled, dazzling me.

"Bella, that's a real kind offer. I'd love to take you up on it. Can I get your number?"

I saved it into his phone and texted myself so I had his number.

"Do you know Kingfish Café?" I asked and he nodded and then shrugged.

"I don't know why I said yes because so far, all I've been able to find is my apartment and this Starbucks."

"I'll text you the address, it's not far." I grinned, "I'll book us a table."

My drinks arrived and I picked them up, turning to him with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you, Jasper."

"And you. I'm looking forward to tomorrow night." He grinned and kissed my cheek.

I went to work with a slight spring in my step.

* * *

That night I slid into my usual seat at the bar and waved at Edward. He threw his cloth over his shoulder and came over, pouring me my usual.

"I have a date tomorrow night." I told him smugly, "With a nice guy. Not a married guy or a drugged up guy. A _nice_ guy."

"Great." Edward said flatly, "Although I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. Just looking at some of your more recent adventures in the world of dating."

I frowned as he slid my drink towards me.

"A little bit of optimism would be nice."

"Go to Rose for optimism. Come to me for booze." He gave me a brief smile before disappearing down the bar to serve someone else. I stared after him.

Well. There was no need for _that_. I didn't judge Edward on his love life.

Not that I knew much about Edward's love life. He barely mentioned it. I knew that his parents were living in Chicago, that he'd had a border collie called Sam growing up and that he liked to cook. He'd gotten a joint honours degree in business and music and that he played the piano and guitar, because he'd given Rosalie and I a brief performance after closing one night.

But I didn't know about his love life.

Maybe I'd ask Rosalie about it later.

* * *

Jasper was a charming gentleman. He'd pulled my chair out for me when we'd arrived, poured my wine for me and had been all around lovely.

I was so at ease with him, found him so easy to talk to.

"So you don't see your parents a lot?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Not so much. My mom is a wanderer, she checks in now and then. Last time we spoke, she was thinking of moving to Florida. My dad is the opposite, he likes routine. It's a wonder they were ever alike enough to make me."

"So you're not traumatised by the divorce?" He smiled, his slightly wavy hair falling into his eyes.

"No, I think that they would have killed each other if they'd lived together for more than two years." I laughed softly.

Jasper was the youngest of three; his older sisters married and settled down in Texas. His parents were supportive of his move to Seattle.

"It's nice to have a fresh start." He admitted, "Things were getting tense back home with an ex."

"Awkward."

"Very. But now I'm here," he spread his hands with a smile, "and I've met you. Hopefully I'll meet more people and start a whole new life."

I couldn't help smiling at his eagerness to begin anew, at his need for a fresh start. I _liked_ Jasper. I couldn't help it; he was so enthusiastic and lovely.

And I wasn't remotely attracted to him.

I couldn't figure it out. He was gorgeous, a good listener, charming and we had so much in common… what more was I looking for?

As the meal came to an end, I touched Jasper's hand.

"Do you want to come for a drink? My friend Edward owns a bar not too far from here and my friend Rosalie is there too. If you wanted…" I hesitated but Jasper grinning infectiously.

"That sounds great."

He insisted on paying for dinner so I offered to buy our drinks at the bar. He linked my arm around his as we walked.

"So tell me about your friends. You can't send me in there blind." He said and I tilted my head.

"Well, Rosalie is my best friend. Tall, blonde, kind of a bitch but in a completely loving way."

"Sounds like I'll love her." He teased and I laughed, nudging his shoulder with my head. We fit together perfectly, his height and mine.

But still, not a crackle, not a hint of attraction.

"And your other friend? The one that owns the bar?"

"Oh, Edward? Yeah, he's great too. We hit it off the first night we met. I don't know…" I shrugged, "He's just a great guy. He likes to take care of me and Rosalie."

I didn't really know how to explain it. It wasn't like Edward and I had a conventional relationship. We were friends. He was the barman. He listened to all of my problems and offered advice. He was reliable. He was _Edward_.

The bar was pretty busy but Rosalie was at the bar, sipping a cocktail and chatting with Sam, one of the bartenders. She smiled as we approached, her eyes raking over Jasper.

"Jasper, this is Rosalie." I introduced and they shook hands, Jasper leaning forward to kiss her cheek warmly.

"Bella's been telling me all about you."

"And you still came to meet me. You're a brave one." She smiled wolfishly and I rolled my eyes as I ordered drinks from Sam.

While Jasper and Rosalie made small talk, I leaned over the bar to look for Edward. He was flirting with a group of women in their mid-forties further down the bar and I saw several dollars stuffed into the tip jar as they moved away towards a table. Edward saw me looking and winked before coming down towards us. He eyed Jasper.

"This is the date?" He said quietly as we watched Jasper and Rosalie.

"That's him."

"Hmm."

I looked at him sharply.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It isn't even a word."

"It's a sound. A sound has meaning." I argued back and Edward smirked before turning to serve another customer.

Jerk.

I sat down with Rosalie and Jasper and we talked away, finding more and more to chat about. The drinks flowed and the more I drank, the more I liked Jasper. We were going to be good friends, I could tell. He was just so lovely.

A few hours after we'd arrived, Edward finally made his way back over to us.

"Refills?"

"All round." Jasper leaned across with a bill, sliding it into Edward's hand, "These ladies are enjoying themselves which means I am as well!"

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, refreshing my lip-balm in the mirror and fluffing my hair a little. I was having so much fun! Rosalie and Jasper were getting along like a house on fire and combined with alcohol, I could hardly remember the last time I'd enjoyed myself this much on a date.

Date.

Date?

This did _not_ feel like a date.

And I didn't care. So Jasper wasn't the right guy. He was a _great_ guy.

Edward was standing at the end of the bar from Rosalie and Jasper when I came out of the bathroom. I caught his and eye and went over. He leaned on the bar with folded arms.

"How's your _date_ going?" He asked in a sly tone and I raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. Although…" I glanced down the bar, "I don't think it's much of a date."

"You don't?"

"No. No, he's great but there's nothing there, you know?"

He started to laugh, his green eyes crinkling at the corners and I blinked in surprise.

"What? What's so funny?"

"You're damn right there's nothing there. Bella, Jasper is gay."

"_What_?"

I looked from Edward to the pair stood at the other end of the bar.

And it made sense.

I smiled and looked at Edward.

"I know."

"You do?" He seemed surprised.

"I mean… he's just so… I don't know. But that makes sense." I laughed, "There's no sexual tension. He's just sweet and lovely and… ohh… he liked my _sweater_, not my tits!"

The amount of alcohol that I had imbibed made this revelation absolutely hilarious. I almost collapsed onto the end of the bar, shaking with laughter.

"Oh my god, I'm such an idiot!"

"I'm not going to disagree." Edward snickered as I looked up at him, "Only an idiotic woman would go on a date with a gay man."

"I didn't know he was gay when I asked him to dinner." I objected, "How did _you_ know he was gay?"

"Because I have eyes, Bella. That, and when he paid for those last drinks he slipped me his number."

He waved a piece of paper at me and I started to giggle again, leaning across the bar to tap his cheek.

"You'll make an _adorable_ couple!"

"I'm the cute one though." He pouted and I chuckled, looking down the bar at Jasper who was smiling with Rosalie. He caught me looking and waved, his eyes darting between Edward and I. Then he leaned over to say something to Rosalie, who looked at us before rolling her eyes. They both laughed and I looked at Edward.

"What is _that_ about?"

"Couldn't say." He said dryly.

"Well… even if he isn't the right guy, at least I've got a new friend. And you can never have too many friends." I said brightly and Edward's eyes flickered over my face before tugging a lock of my hair.

"I don't know about that. I think sometimes you can definitely have too many… friends."

He walked away and I made my way back to Jasper and Rosalie.

"So this ex of yours, Jasper…" I enquired and Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it a rule not to talk about exes when you're drunk?"

"That's the _best_ time to talk about them." Rosalie slurred happily, "Spill!"

"Demetri was a dick. And had a dick. A nice one." Jasper sighed and Rosalie giggled.

"Dick…"

I leaned my head against Jasper's shoulder and he pulled me close, warm and comfortable.

"Fuck him. I'm here now and I've got two lovely ladies to talk to and a city of people to meet. Why should I give a shit about him now when I'm here and starting a brand new life?"

"You shouldn't." I told him and Rosalie nodded her agreement as Edward delivered a free round of shots, "Because you're in the right place now and you're going to find the right guy. And I'm going to find the right guy. And so are Rosalie and Edward. Except he'll probably find a girl."

"And I think these are a bad idea." Edward groaned, making a swift exit with the shots. Rosalie darted after him and I laughed, leaning against Jasper again, feeling happy with everything in my life.

A great deal of alcohol will do that to a girl.

* * *

**A/N: Bella is an optimistic drunk, as am I. I also have shit gaydar and would probably go out on what I think is a date with a man which turns out to be dinner with my new gay friend. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! They really do make my day. Please leave a review on the way out! I don't think this story will be longer than 8 or 9 chapters, so review while you have the chance!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Right Guy**

Jasper was the perfect gay friend. He was not irritatingly flamboyant or bitchy, he was not a stereotypical camp gay – he was simply a great guy who, like me, always went for the wrong guys.

"I always want the guy who doesn't want me. Or rather, wants me but doesn't want other people to know that he wants me." He explained over coffee one day. His ex, Demetri, had been ashamed of his sexuality, simple as.

"Was he part of the reason for the move?" I asked, stirring sugar into my coffee and Jasper nodded, hunched over the table.

"Yes. He… well, he decided that he was ready to try with women again."

"And he's going to be damned miserable, Jasper. Whereas you, my good man, are going to be happy." I told him.

He actually looked a little tearful.

We spent hours talking over the days, getting to know each other and it was the closest thing to a relationship that either of us has had had in months. I came to adore Jasper – he was just such a sweet man. We may not have been romantically compatible but in many ways, I felt like Jasper was the perfect man. He told me the same.

"It's such a shame that you're not a man, Bella. You're everything I ever wanted. Gorgeous, fashionable and with great taste in music."

One night after the bar had closed, Rosalie, Jasper and I sat with Edward, sharing a bottle of wine and talking into the wee hours. Rosalie and Jasper played darts and I sat with Edward on one of the leather couches, curled up one end with my feet towards him.

"Let's be honest, Bella. Jasper is the best boyfriend that you've ever had." Edward teased and I laughed, poking his hip with my toe.

"You got that right. He's handsome and attentive and a great listener-"

"And gay."

"Nobody's perfect."

Edward laughed, throwing his head back and squeezing my ankle. His hand was warm and sent a tingle over my skin. It was strange and I would have said something but Edward was looking at me strangely and I didn't know what to do.

I jumped as there was a roar of laughter from Rosalie – Jasper's dart had bypassed the board entirely and imbedded itself in the wall. Edward groaned, releasing my ankle and going to remove the dart. I watched in amusement as he tried to rub his knuckles over Jasper's head as he went past. Jasper ducked and Rosalie snorted as he hurried to straighten his hair.

"We can't all work the crazy sex hair like Edward." He commented.

"Damn right." Edward looked over his shoulder at me and winked.

I smiled back, ignoring the curious twist in my stomach.

* * *

A few weeks passed by in a whirl of frantic work meetings, ridiculous deadlines and nights at the bar with Rosalie and Jasper. Life seemed to rush past and before I knew it, finding the Right Guy had almost slipped from my mind.

One Saturday, I went downstairs to get my mail out of the boxes in the lobby of my building. There were fifteen apartments and I didn't know a single one of my neighbours. This was fine by me. An awkward hello or nod in the hallway was more than enough interaction.

I unlocked my box and shifted through a few envelopes. Bill, bill, magazine subscription that I'd never gotten around to cancelling, a postcard from my Mom who, it turned out, was not in Florida but Mexico. She really needed to get a working cell phone.

"Are you I. Swan?" Someone spoke next to me and I looked around. The speaker was a man, around my age and holding an envelope.

"That's me."

"Then this is for you." He handed me the envelope and I sighed.

"Another bill. Curse my addiction to shoes."

He laughed and I looked at him again, smiling. He was very slightly built, a couple of inches taller than my 5'5. He was slender and pale with dark spiky hair and curiously light brown eyes.

"I'm Alec. I live in 2A." He held out his hand.

"Bella, 4B." I shook his hand and closed my mail box, "Have you lived here long? I don't remember seeing you before."

"A couple of months. I haven't met anyone else in the building yet." He smiled, "I've been busy with work, and it's turned me into something of a night bird. I only finished working at three this morning and I slept for a couple of hours and now I've really got to go and eat something and… sorry, I'm rambling. Sleep deprivation, I think."

He laughed softly and I laughed too. Alec was sweet and I liked his soft-spoken manner.

"Well, I was going to grab a sandwich at the deli around the corner, if you wanted to join me." I offered and he smiled.

"That… that sounds good, Bella. Yeah. I mean, I have to go and grab my stuff, I don't have my wallet or anything."

"Meet back here in ten minutes?"

We went our separate ways and as I collected my purse, I considered him again.

I was _curious_.

Alec was a good looking guy, lived in a nice apartment and seemed strangely shy. His demure manner and runaway mouth were a weird combination. I wanted to know more.

We sat in the deli, each ordering a bagel, me with a diet coke and Alec with an iced tea. He had lived in Spokane for most of his life and had come to college in Seattle.

"I found a job. It just never occurred to me to go back." He explained. He was a hand-talker, I noticed, his fingers waving around as he talked.

"I did pretty much the same thing. I went to UDub and got a job straight out of college. The idea of moving home did _not_ appeal."

Going back to rainy little Forks sounded like hell. The occasional weekend visit was more than satisfactory.

Alec smiled, putting away a surprising amount of food for such a slim man. I chewed a mouthful of bagel as he talked.

"Do you live alone?"

"Yeah. I broke up with my last boyfriend about a year ago. I dated on and off after that but no one move-in worthy. What about you?"

Alec hesitated.

Here it came. There was something _different_ about Alec and I wasn't sure what.

"We broke up two years ago."

Oh. Was that it?

"I'm sorry, Alec." I offered, trying to be sensitive. There was more to it than that, though.

Alec's fingers tapped against the table top and I couldn't help reaching out to touch them.

"What is it? I mean… you don't _have_ to tell me. It's just that it seems like you want to talk and if you want to, I'll listen."

"It's just hard." To my horror, Alec seemed almost tearful. The waitress passed by and he ducked his head, hiding his emotions in embarrassment.

I felt strangely protective of this strange man, almost a boy in his mannerisms, in his uncertainty. I wrapped my fingers around his, trying to feed him strength to tell his story, to hold his head up high.

"After my ex and I broke up, a dated a few times. But not… I date men, Bella."

Oh.

This seemed to be happening a lot around me.

"You're gay. OK." I shrugged, "Alec, that's… it's OK."

"It's not that. I mean, bless you for being sweet but… Jesus, this is weird. We only just met."

"If it helps, I briefly thought that I was on a date with my friend Jasper before I realised that _he_ was gay."

Alec laughed, but it was breathy and uncertain

He squeezed my fingers harder and I smiled softly, tilting my head.

"That's OK. Sometimes it's easier to tell someone new."

"It would have to be someone new. I have no contact with anyone from… before. And it's so hard, Bella, I've been so alone for… so _long_."

* * *

The story came out in dribs and drabbles. Every time Alec worked up the nerve to tell me a little more, he shied away again, retreating into his shell.

Alec Brandon had not always been Alec Brandon.

He had been born Alice Brandon.

His only living relative was his sister, Cynthia Brandon who now refused to acknowledge his existence.

He had dated boys growing up but had his attraction had been more than that. It wasn't just that he was attracted to boys, he wanted to _be_ one.

"I wasn't hugely masculine. I'm still not." He gave a shaky laugh, "But I knew that I wasn't right as a girl. I didn't want to be female. I literally didn't feel comfortable in my own skin."

"What did Cynthia think?"

Alec's eyes dropped.

"She told me that I was ridiculous. That I was wrong. When I told her that I wanted to spend my share of our parent's inheritance on the operation… well, I had just finished college and she made it very clear that I had no business going home."

The waitress, a bored teenager, appeared by our table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She asked pointedly and I glared at her.

"Just the bill." _And a little less of the attitude_. "Come back to my place for a coffee."

We walked back towards our building, Alec's hands stuffed into his pockets. As I made coffee, he stood uncertainly by the breakfast bar.

"So you don't have any contact with your friends from before your operation?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. No, I wasn't close to anyone in college and no one from Spokane has ever tried to contact me."

"That's got to be lonely." I murmured, sliding a coffee cup across to him.

We sat in silent for a moment and Alec gave a heavy sigh.

"Bella, I'm so sorry for unloading like this on you. We literally just met and you know my life story already."

"To be honest, Alec, I can tell you that I don't mind one bit." I said firmly, "I've been meeting a few new people recently. Most of them I hope never to see again. One, I wouldn't mind running into again. And one is already one of my closest friends. You're going to meet new people every day, Alec, and the ones that matter in the long run aren't going to care about the things you worry about. They'll just try to protect you from them and if they can't do that, they'll stand with you when you face them."

Alec gave a tiny laugh.

"What cheesy movie did you steal _that_ from?" He demanded lightly and I gave him an affronted look.

"None, that was me being supportive!"

"Oh… well, I feel very supported."

"Damn right." I huffed as the buzzer for my door went. I went to the intercom, "Hello?"

"_Bells, it's me. I've got a few new shirts that I want your opinion on and a box of brownies from that bakery downtown."_ Jasper's voice was cheerful and I bit my lip, looking over at Alec.

"Jasper, this isn't the best time."

"No, please don't. I don't want to be in the way." Alec insisted.

I buzzed Jasper into the building and Alec began to drink his coffee.

"There's no need to hurry, Jasper won't mind you being here. I just didn't know if you'd want to see anyone after this morning."

"It's fine." Alec offered me a smile, "I actually feel a lot better having talked about it all."

"A problem shared and all that jazz." I agreed, going to the door to let Jasper in. He smiled widely, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bells, I have a business meeting on Tuesday and need to know which of these shirts is going to go with my charcoal suit best." He said, handing me the box of brownies and then stopped short at the sight of Alec. He looked back at me, surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Jasper, this is one of my neighbours. Alec, this is one of my best friends, Jasper." I introduced them and they shook hands, both smiling shyly.

I made a fresh pot of coffee and opened the box of warm, gooey brownies as Jasper showed us the two shirts. One was a pale blue and the other was dark, muted red.

"Blue. Definitely blue." I told him and Alec nodded. Jasper carefully folded the shirts again, sliding it into the bag and sitting at the breakfast bar with us.

"Did you know that Rosalie has been stalking your ex?" Jasper asked and I looked up as I poured coffee into our cups.

"What ex? Mike?"

"No, I can't remember his name. She said something about a golden retriever."

I almost dropped the coffee pot.

"_Emmett_? What the hell? He's not an ex, I just met him in the park one day and had one coffee with him. I told you about him, the guy who lives with his parents."

Jasper gave a snort of laughter and began to tell Alec the story, embellishing the points dramatically as I rolled my eyes, cutting into a brownie. It was still warm and I licked my fingers as the guys laughed over my misfortune.

"Yeah, yeah, Bella has bad luck with men. Sing a new one, boys." I said sternly and Jasper tugged a lock of my hair.

"I can do what I like, I brought brownies."

My work cell began to ring and I went to answer it. It was Jessica, who was on a business trip in New York with a client and needed an email forwarding to her. While I turned on my laptop at the coffee table by the couch, I watched Jasper and Alec talking.

Jasper was gazing at Alec, his eyes unwavering as Alec spoke softly. His hands were wrapped around his coffee mug, as he leaned in to listen to Alec's words and I felt like I was intruding on a terribly private moment, cut off from the pair of them. Alec's eyes flickered up to meet Jasper's and his pale skin tinged pink.

I smiled.

_There_ it was. That spark, that chemistry that had been missing between Jasper and I.

"Guys, I hate to do this but I don't have the email that Jessica needs. I'm going to have to run to the office." I lied, "Why don't you finish off the coffee and the brownies and lock up before you go?"

* * *

"So you've given up on finding the Right Guy and have started a career in matchmaking?" Edward commented dryly and I shrugged, stirring the stick in my daiquiri.

"Clearly I have a talent. If Rosalie finds Emmett, I'm taking credit for that too." I said lightly.

"You don't know that Jasper and Alec are going to go anywhere." He said, leaning against the bar as he did a stocktake off the liquors on the shelf.

"If you'd seen them, Edward, you'd know." I said firmly, "The way that they were looking at each other was… it was like a jigsaw puzzle. Everything fell into place."

Edward dropped the clipboard onto the bar, making notes on it before looking up at me.

"Then clearly you are the Relationship Fairy. You must make a killing on Valentine's Day." He grinned and I pulled a face.

"Well, you'll never be seeing my magic wand."

"I've got my own wand, thank you very much. I've never had definitive proof that it's magic but I'm told that it's impressive if nothing else." I rolled my eyes at his smirk.

"And I _haven't_ given up on finding the Right Guy. Seeing Jasper and Alec today just confirmed what I already know – he's out there, somewhere, and I just have to find him."

"And when you find him…?" Edward prompted me and I half-shrugged.

"Hopefully I'll know."

"Hopefully. And if you don't?"

"Then… I guess I'll hope for a second chance. But I'm the Relationship Fairy, Edward." I smiled brightly, "I'll know."

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, that was a little heavier than the usual chapters. Originally this was going to be far more humorous but I started researching transsexuals and after reading some true-life stories, didn't feel that I could write a parody of it. **

**More light-heartedness next chapter! Thank you so much for the support you've given this story, be it a follow, a review or a pimp! **

**That English Writer. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Right Guy**

Whose fantastic idea was it to host a games and booze night at _my_ apartment?

I pondered this and many of life's other great questions as I perused the shelves of the local store, dropping a few bottles of wine into my cart alongside groceries, as well as some potato chips and other nibbles for Sunday night. It was only Friday and yesterday, Jasper announced that we were going to start having a booze and games night and that I would have the honour of hosting the first.

Somehow I thought that Alec might have had something to do with it. That guy had come out of his shell a _lot_ since he'd met Jasper four weeks ago. He was almost chirpy some days.

Not that I held it against him. I couldn't bear any grudges against Alec and Jasper, not when they were so damned happy.

It just sucked to be reminded that I was not that happy.

And by happy, I mean getting banged on a regular basis.

_Sigh_.

I stopped by the dips and grabbed two different kinds of salsa. Most of us were happy with medium but I knew that Edward enjoyed the hotter version so I picked up one for him too.

Come to think of it, I'd also picked up Edward's favourite beer and his favourite kind of chips. The guy owed me, I thought as I pushed my cart.

"Fuck!" My cart came to an abrupt stop as it ran over someone's foot. I jumped, startled as I whipped my head around to stare at the person I'd just maimed.

He was pretty tall, wiry, with blonde hair in a ponytail and slight stubble. He looked around to see who it was that had viciously attacked him with a shopping cart and the look of irritation faded.

"Oh… hey."

"I'm so sorry." I said, horrified, "Entirely my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No worries, it wasn't that bad. Just made me jump." He winked and I smiled. He was good-looking, in an unwashed kind of way.

"I'll watch out for you next time." I said, pushing my cart away.

"And I'll be watching out for you." He said, with a charming grin.

He had completely slipped my mind until ten minutes later when I was trying to reach a bottle of ketchup in a store that was apparently prejudiced against all short people. I was on the tips of my toes when one hand placed itself on my ass and the other reached up to bring down the bottle. I dropped flat and his hand rested against my back instead.

"Sorry. You looked like you could use a hand."

I could. Just not on my ass in the middle of a grocery store.

"Thanks." I said, dropping the bottle into my cart. He leaned against it, smiling again as his eyes raked me over.

"I'm James. Can I take you for a drink tonight?"

"Oh!" I was surprised and twisted my fingers around the bar of the cart. He sure wasn't beating around the bush.

"You can call it payback for breaking my toes." He winked and I smiled.

He was good looking. He'd been kind to get me that bottle down. I had no reason to say no.

Apparent from the uncomfortable feeling he gave me simply by being in the vicinity.

"Well, I'm having drinks at The Port Bar tonight." I offered weakly, thinking that I'd want to be on familiar territory for a drink with James. At least that way, Rosalie would be along at some point. Jasper and Alec might make an appearance and Edward would certainly be there.

"And your name?" James smiled, moving around the cart. He smelled good and I bit my lip as he stood close to me.

A little too close, maybe?

"Bella."

"Beautiful." He smiled again, "Well. I'll be seeing you at The Port Bar, Beautiful."

* * *

The bar wasn't too busy for a Friday night, but it was a little early. I found Edward at the bar and he smiled, pouring my drink.

"Hey, Bella. Who's coming tonight?"

"You need someone other than me?" I smirked and he grinned, his bright green eyes sparkling in my direction.

"Never."

"I don't know." I sipped my wine, "Rosalie probably. The boys, maybe. Oh, and I met this guy in the store today who wanted to go for a drink so I suggested that we meet here. I got a weird feeling from him."

Edward's expression had turned stony.

"Weird, how?"

"I don't know." I shrugged half-heartedly. "He was just… a little intense, I guess. Anyway, if he shows up, can I give you a signal if I need to get away?"

"Sure thing."

We chatted a little longer until a customer called Edward away and I looked down at my glass, swirling it around a little until a large hand slid onto my exposed knee. I twisted away, startled as I looked up to see James smiling at me, his hand returning to his side.

"Hi."

"Hi, James." I said hesitantly. He already had a beer and I wondered if he'd already been here a while.

"There's an empty table over there. Want to come and sit down?"

"Sure." I looked around, catching Edward's eyes. He nodded, his eyes scanning James carefully.

He looked distinctly unhappy.

I followed James to a table, two stools close together at a round table. As I sat down. James shifted his chair a little closer so that his thigh was pressed against mine. OK, it may well have been a bar and there was music playing but it wasn't _that_ loud. I angled my body away slightly as James spoke.

He worked at a garage, specialising in body work. He was thirty-two. He enjoyed hiking and rock-climbing.

"Have you ever been rock-climbing?" He asked and I shook my head with a smile.

"I'm not very coordinated."

"I'd love to take you sometime." James said, his eyes on my face, "There are some great places to go rock-climbing, not far from Seattle. Just the two of us."

I flushed, my cheeks warming uncomfortably.

"Well, I don't know… it'd probably be a disaster. I think I'm more of a stay-at-home girl." I laughed haltingly and James smiled, leaning in so that his face was closer to mine.

"I like the sound of that. A stay-at-home girl…"

His hand was on my knee again and I shifted away, his palm too hot against my skin.

"James-"

"Finish your drink, Bella." His voice was close to my ear, his breath warm and his hand slid up my thigh, pushing the hem of my skirt up, "Let's go back to my place. I've wanted that tight ass since I saw you in the store. We're just wasting time."

_Fuck. That_.

"Goodbye, James." I said sharply, reaching for purse which was sitting on the table. In a flash, James' hand was around my wrist, keeping me in place. My heart jumped as alarm rushed through me.

"Don't be a fucking tease." He said in a low, harsh voice. I stared at him and he stared back, his jaw clenched.

"Get off me." I said quietly and his mouth curled into a twisted sneer. I tried to stand up again but James stood too, twisting my arm to pull me back towards him. The skin tightened painfully under his grasp and I whimpered slightly.

"Ow!"

"You're such a bitch, just a stuck-up little bitch!" He spat and before I could react, there was a rush of movement. James' hand was pulled from my arm and he was slammed up against a wall.

I fell back, trying to make sense of what I was seeing.

Edward had James pinned against the wall. As tall as James was, Edward had a couple of inches on him and was taking full advantage of that as he glowered at him.

"Get the fuck out of my bar. You touch that girl again, you touch_ any_ girl like that and you're dead. Got it?"

"Fucker." James spat back in his face. Edward yanked him by the neck towards the door, aided by Sam, who had abandoned the bar to help.

I shrank away as they threw him from the bar and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and saw Rosalie's concerned face.

"Bella, what happened? Jesus, you're shaking."

"Drink this." Another voice, a rather familiar one spoke and a glass of water was placed in my hand. I looked up and saw Emmett, from the park.

_What the hell was going on here?_

Before I could even take a sip, the water was plucked from my fingers. Edward, with a face like thunder, put his arm around me and marched me swiftly behind the bar and into the little office.

I'd never been in there before. It was a dull room, plainly decorated and with a rather worn desk covered in paperwork. Edward slammed the door behind me and lifted up my arm, his actions far gentler than his attitude.

"Make a fist." He said gruffly and I obeyed curling my fingers into a fist. He nodded and went to a small refrigerator in the corner of the office, taking out an icepack. Taking my arm, he wrapped it around the blossoming bruises.

He didn't speak.

So I didn't either.

He sat on the edge of the desk, his warm hand around my fingers, and the other hand against the ache in my wrist. The way that he was sat made me move closer so that my arm wasn't too stretched out and I ended up almost stood between his legs.

He still didn't speak.

I looked down at my arm. The skin was dark red, hints of purple coming through. I bruised easily anyway but James had squeezed my arm so hard.

"I don't get you." His voice was low and I looked up at him but he was staring at my bruises.

"What…?"

"What is wrong with you, Bella? You'll date a guy who can't get you off for two years. You've accidentally dated a married man, a guy who turned up to your date high, a guy who still lives with his parents, a gay guy, a _transsexual_ gay guy and now a man who has actually injured you."

My stomach churned with anger and I pulled my arm away, clamping the ice pack around it as I glared at him.

"Thanks, Edward. Way to make me feel like shit."

"Will you just date anyone who asks? Are you that desperate?" He folded his arms across his chest, staring at me and I resisted the urge to throw the ice pack at his head.

"Why are you being such a dick?"

"Because I've been right there, Bella." Edward jabbed a finger in the direction of the bar, "Right there! For Christ's sake, are you blind? Did you never notice me?"

The ice pack slipped from my fingers. Edward stood slowly, picked it up and placed it back around my wrist. He was so close and his free hand went to my shoulder, sliding to my neck and tilting my head back so that I was looking up at him.

"Bella." He spoke quietly and I swallowed loudly, my eyes wide. It was like I was looking at him for the first time. His wide scruffy jaw, his bright green eyes, his heavy eyebrows and serious gaze.

"Tomorrow night. Have dinner with me, Bella. Let me show you how a date is _supposed_ to go. And if nothing else, I can guarantee that I won't be married, high, gay or an asshole."

What else could I say but yes?

* * *

**A/N: Finally, we're getting where we went them to be! I estimate two or three more chapters after this. Possibly a couple of outtakes as well, but I'm not fully committed. Either way, please leave a review to let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Right Guy**

Rosalie, Jasper and Alec came to help me get ready for my date the next night.

My date.

My date with _Edward_.

I was going on a date with Edward.

"Where are you going?" Rosalie asked as I shifted through my wardrobe.

"I don't know. He just said that he'd pick me up at seven. He had to get Sam to cover the bar."

"Wear a skirt." Alec advised, flipping through his facebook on my laptop. "Easy access."

"I am _not_ sleeping with Edward tonight."

"Tell me again how he beat a man up in a rage of jealousy." Alec deadpanned. "I hear that when a man does that, he wants to be in a completely platonic relationship with a woman."

Jasper snorted. They were lounged on my bed, Alec sitting up against the bedhead with his feet in Jasper's lap. Jasper's hand was around Alec's ankle as he talked, moving gently.

"But this is a date, right?"

"Yes." I said, staring at my clothes in defeat.

"Edward is seriously hot." Rosalie said lightly, shifting through my underwear drawer, "He's all tall, dark and sex hair. Yum."

"And what about you and Emmett? Did you seriously stalk that man through the park?" I demanded, pulling out a dress and showing it to Jasper and Alec. They both shook their heads.

"Yup. Worth it. We had sex in his parent's basement that afternoon. I listened to his band practise too, they're surprisingly good. I know a guy who can book them some time in a recording studio so I'll see what I can do."

"He's not taking advantage of you, is he?" Jasper asked in concern and she smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Please. If anything, I'm taking advantage of the naïve guy who lives with his parents who happens to have an absolutely _huge-_"

"What about this?" I interrupted swiftly, holding up a different dress, a classy little black number with a knee-length pleated skirt.

"Try it on." Rosalie confirmed and threw a set of underwear across the room, "With those. Clearly those are your date-night panties."

I disappeared into the bathroom and changed, slipping into what Rosalie had correctly identified as the date-night underwear – black satin and lace with tiny pink roses and bows.

When I came out of the bathroom, Alec grinned his approval.

"Perfect."

"I can't believe you're finally going on a date with Edward. I mean, we all knew it was coming but-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… what do you mean you saw it coming?" I held up my hands as Rosalie stopped talking. She shrugged.

"Bella, the man is crazy about you. He has been for years. Remember your twenty-second birthday, when we met him? The man carried your drunk ass out to a car and didn't even cop a feel. He always has your drink ready when you go in and he's always watching you when he's on the bar."

"I met you all of two months ago and even I know that he wants you." Jasper said, standing up and helping Alec to his feet.

I stared from one of them to the other. Even Alec was beaming, as though it had been obvious.

Except it hadn't.

Had it?

"I…" I didn't know what to say and Jasper laughed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we went into the living room.

"Bella, just be happy about the fact that a gorgeous, well-mannered man wants to take you out for dinner and wants to bang you senseless."

_Ooh_.

My girly parts woke up at the sound of that.

It had been a _while_.

Jasper and Alec sat on the couch, cozied up to each other while I paced back and forward. Rosalie lounged in an arm chair, no doubt texting Emmett by the look of absolute lust on her face. I continued to pace, my mind racing.

"Bella, have you _seriously_ never looked at Edward and thought 'man, I'd hit that'?" Rosalie asked, lowering her phone.

"No, I… I mean, it's obvious that he's good-looking and nice and he can be really sweet. He always shares his fries with me. And he… have _you_ ever thought about him like that?"

"Yes." Three voices echoed around the room. Rosalie looked nonchalant while Jasper and Alec exchanged a look.

"Do you think that you could like him too?" Alec asked. He was more sensitive than the other two and they refrained from making comments, looking at me too.

I didn't know how to answer.

And I was saved by a knock at the door.

"That's him." I murmured and went to the door. Edward was on the other side, wearing dark jeans and a black button down.

And sex hair.

Good god, that was some crazy hair. It looked like someone had been running their hands through it for a couple of hours.

"Hey. You look lovely." He smiled and then looked over my head, smirking, "Hey guys. Didn't realise that there would be a welcoming committee."

"I'll just grab my bag." I said and went to get it off the coffee table before looking expectantly at Rosalie, Jasper and Alec.

They didn't move. In fact, Jasper actually put the TV on.

"Hey – people who don't live here. Get out." I said and Alec snorted.

"No way. How I Met Your Mother is on. We'll be gone before you get back."

"Replace anything you eat or drink." I sniped, rolling my eyes at Edward. He smiled, taking my hand firmly and pulling me towards the door.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Rosalie pointing at her crotch and miming dusting it off.

I flipped her the finger.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as we got into Edward's car and he grinned.

"Have you ever been to Il Terrazzo Carmine?"

"No."

"It's really good. If you like Italian food, which I know you do because you had a, and I quote '_food-gasm'_ when Rosalie bought you some tiramisu when we went to that 24hour grocery store after her ex-boyfriend's birthday. Remember, we went to that club and she left him unconscious in the bathroom and he drank too much?"

"I remember." I laughed, "Was Sam pissed about having to cover the bar?"

"Nah. He's wanted more responsibility for a while now. He'll be fine."

It didn't take us long to get to the restaurant, a sweet little Italian place that I'd heard good things about. The sight of a dessert tray as we entered made me light up and Edward chuckled softly as we were led to a table.

He hadn't let go of my hand the whole time.

We skipped the starter and went straight to the main. Edward had paella and I ordered ravioli, we both had wine and Edward kept hold of my hand over the table as we were left alone by the waiter.

I looked at our joined hands. His fingers were long and warm, wrapped around mine like it was the only thing keeping me there.

"You're thinking hard." Edward commented.

"Yeah. A little."

"About?"

"You, mostly. And the fact that the others think that you've liked me for a while."

"They're right." Edward said, matter-of-factly. His fingers toyed with the ring on my finger, twisting it round and round. It tickled and my fingers twitched against his palm.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked curiously.

"I should have done. But I figured that once you'd dated every man in Seattle, you'd have no choice but to then date me." He grinned and I pouted, pinching his fingers, "I don't know. Cowardice, maybe. When you like a girl for more than three years, you start thinking about how awkward it's going to be if she turns you down."

"I wouldn't have turned you down." I said, "You give me alcohol. I need to stay on your good side."

He laughed loudly, his green eyes crinkling in the corners.

"That and you'd have to buy your own fries."

"I just can't live in that kind of world." I sighed dramatically. He laughed again before taking both of my hands, staring at them as he spoke.

"I'm chicken and you're oblivious."

"What a pair."

"I really like you, Bella. I have for a long time and I want this to work. So that's me putting myself out there."

"Paella?" The even-more-oblivious-than-me waiter appeared, placing down dishes. Edward and I separated and the conversation became lighter, talking about the food and the bar.

Edward stopped me from ordering dessert.

"Let's get it to go. I rented your favourite movie. Your place or mine?"

"Mine, assuming everyone else has left." God, I hoped that Jasper, Alec and Rosalie had gone.

We got back to the car and before I could even do my seatbelt, Edward leaned over and turned my face towards his, kissing me softly.

I closed my eyes as his tongue touched my lips and I brought my hand up to his hair. Holy crap, he had a lot of hair. It was really soft and Edward made a noise as I ran my fingers through it before he pulled away with a grin. I smiled, feeling strange and bubbly inside.

"That was unexpected."

"I figured it might save awkwardness later on. Come on. I've got Young Frankenstein and tiramisu waiting."

* * *

We were laughing loudly as we climbed the stairs of my building, Edward's hand still around mine as he carried the dessert box in the other.

"No, no, really, he seriously thought that we would just stash condoms behind the bar. Sam kept telling him that we didn't sell them but he wouldn't stop asking. He was practically mounting the bar!"

I snorted with laughter, clapping my hand over my mouth as we half-fell up the stairs. As we reached the second floor, I saw Alec's door open a crack and his light brown eyes peeking out at us. I glared at him, pulling Edward towards the next flight of stairs.

Once we got to my apartment, I stepped in front of Edward to open the door. As I did, his hand went to my hip, nuzzling my hair.

My stomach went tingly and I bit my lip with a smile as I unlocked the door and turned to take Edward's hand, pulling him in.

"Come on. I need dessert."

"Is that a euphemism?" He smirked and I arched an eyebrow.

"It could be. Depends on how good this tiramisu is."

He put the DVD in and I moved the tiramisu onto a plate, carrying it with two forks to the couch. We sat down and Edward pulled my legs over his lap, stealing a mouthful of tiramisu as the movie began, the creepy black and white images flickering.

"I love this movie." I said through a mouthful of cream and coffee. "How did you know it was my favourite?"

"I guessed from that fourth of July when you fell into a pile of grass cuttings and started singing 'roll, roll, roll in zee hay!'"

I lowered my fork and looked at him curiously.

"How do you remember all of this stuff about me?" I asked and he shrugged, scooping another spoonful of dessert.

"I just remember this stuff."

"Do you remember this stuff about Rosalie?"

"Uh… no, I guess not."

I took the fork off him, ignoring his protests and put the tiramisu on the table, sliding closer to him so that my face was near his.

"You grew up in Chicago. You had a Border collie dog growing up and when he died, you cried for two days straight which the most adorable thing that I've ever heard. You can play the piano and the guitar but you only took piano because your mom wanted you to. Your favourite Christmas movie is Die Hard and you're probably the nicest guy I've ever met."

"And you couldn't have noticed that three years ago?"

I kissed the smirk off his face.

His hands went to my hips, twisting me around so that I was straddling his lap without our mouths separating.

God _damn_, Edward was a good kisser.

My pretty black dress rode up around my thighs as he grasped the material, bunching it in his hands and I slid my hands down his neck, stroking the skin, feeling the slight stubble there and across his chin.

"Bella."

Our kiss broke and I opened my eyes, staring into his green ones.

"Bella, this can't be a one-time thing for me. If you think right now that this isn't going to go further… then don't let it. We go back to being friends and everything is OK. But if you want more … then it has to be _more_."

"I want more." I whispered immediately, brushing my mouth over his, "Edward, I want more."

Immediately I was lifted into the air and Edward was carrying me towards the bedroom. I squeaked, sliding down his body to land on my feet, tugging him by the shirt, exchanging misaimed kisses as we fell into the bedroom. My fingers scrambled with Edward's buttons, trying to rid him of his shirt as he struggled with the zip on the back of my dress.

"Fuck. Bella, what the hell is wrong with this thing?" He grunted as he failed to loosen the dress.

"There's a hooky-thing at the top." I panted into his mouth, "At the top."

"Oh… yeah, I got it." He mumbled as his shirt hit the floor and he balanced on one foot as he tried to kick his socks off.

Always a good sign, removing the socks.

I pulled down my dress and Edward, his pants around his knees, sat down heavily as my tits came into view.

"Fuck me." He croaked and I laughed.

"That's the idea, Edward."

I didn't laugh when his hands found my breasts, removing bra like a professional and suddenly I was on my back, Edward's mouth on mine and his fingers on my nipples, teasing and stroking until I whimpered, pushing my hips against his.

Oh.

_Hello there…_

"That feels big." I blurted out and Edward smirked. God, he was hot when he smirked.

"You know how to make a guy feel good, Bella."

"Pants, Masen. Lose them."

"I will if you will." He shot back.

"Challenge accepted." I said with my best Neil Patrick Harris impression.

Edward was particularly handsome when he laughed.

I found his mouth again as I ran my hand down his stomach towards his cock, repressing a giggle as he groaned, burying his face in my neck.

"Condom?"

"Pill. If that's OK."

"That's fine." He moaned, finding my mouth again. I ran my hands down his back, whimpering as his fingers slid between my thighs.

"Oh fuck, Bella…" Edward's voice was throaty and I kissed his neck, biting gently as he stroked me.

"Edward, please. _Please_."

Thank god, he listened. Moments later, his mouth found mine and I wrapped my leg around his hip as he slid into me. I moaned, embarrassingly loudly, but Edward didn't seem to mind, smiling as we moved awkwardly and then finding rhythm.

He pressed his forehead against mine, breaking our kiss and gazing into my eyes, unguarded as he had always been with me. Edward had never hidden anything from me, I realised, and he had always been blatant.

He was right.

I had been completely oblivious.

I kissed him hard, giving a little gasp as he changed his angle slightly.

"_Edward_…!"

It didn't take long, for either of us. I came first, Edward moments after and we lay on the bed, sweaty and sated. Edward rolled onto his back, taking me with him so that I lay over his chest, his hands resting on my lower back.

I had just had sex with Edward.

I had just had _great_ sex with Edward.

And it wasn't even weird.

"Damn." I said softly and Edward looked down at me.

"What?"

"… I told the others that I definitely wasn't going to have sex with you tonight. Alec is going to be so smug."

He laughed loudly, tightening his arms around me.

"You'll just have to put up with a few more I-told-you-so's and admit to your mistake by having sex with me at least twice more."

So we did.

That'd show them.

* * *

**A/N: One more chapter to come and probably some outtakes because I'm finding Jasper and Alec a lot more interesting than I thought I would. Sorry for the long wait, it's been a crazy week at work and it was my birthday so I've been a tad busy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Right Guy**

"I'm so glad we met."

"Me too." I smiled and he leaned over, taking one of my hands in both of his.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you. And I want you to hear me out; don't say anything until I'm done, OK?"

Nerves bubbled in the pit of my stomach and I bit my lip as he gazed into my eyes.

"Bella…"

"Yes?" My voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm in love with Rosalie. I want her to marry me."

I screamed and threw my arms around him. Emmett laughed, hugging me back.

"I'm glad you approve!"

"Oh my god, Emmett, that's fantastic! When are you going to do it?"

He ran a hand through his curls, grinning helplessly.

"I don't know. I mean… the woman runs my life, when I am going to get fifteen minutes to do it?"

In the year and a half that Rosalie and Emmett had been together, Rosalie had quit her job and taken up role as the manager of Emmett's band. I'd been able to give her some music contacts in PR and now _Eclipse_ had just finished their first US tour and spent 8 weeks at number one.

Because when Rosalie Hale decided that her boyfriend's band was going to make it, they damn well made it.

Rosalie arrived at the bar a few minutes later, accompanied by Alec. Emmett excused himself to go and greet his girlfriend while Jasper occupied his vacant seat at the bar.

"Bella, I found you a sweater."

"Jasper, you need to stop buying me things." I said tiredly, "Get a tiny dog or something. Isn't that what gay guys do?"

"Don't stereotype me and put on the sweater. It's stunning."

He was right. Damn him.

Alec appeared by his chair and they exchanged a kiss before he greeted me with a tight hug. Alec's shell had well and truly disintegrated after he and Jasper had started dating. He was the sweetest, most enthusiastic person that I'd ever met and couldn't resist an opportunity to make people smile.

"Alec, I found you some boots, the ones that you were looking for. Try them on when we go home and I'll keep the receipt in case they're no good."

With Jasper's attention now held elsewhere, I looked down the bar at where Edward was serving a group of men in suits and ties. He caught my eye and winked, finishing the order before coming down the bar to give me a kiss.

"More wine, pretty lady?"

"I'm good. I don't want to get hammered."

"But you're so fun when I'm hammered." Edward teased and I tweaked his chin with a grin.

"Then you can take care of me when I'm rolling around in agony on the bathroom floor in the morning."

"Hmm. No more wine for you."

"So when are you two moving in together?" Alec teased and I threw him a dirty look while Edward grinned.

"That's an _excellent_ question, Alec! Bella, when _are_ we moving in together?"

"When you stop asking."

"I haven't asked in four days." Edward said in a mock-hurt tone, "Honestly, Bella, you make me sound desperate."

The fact that he'd been asking me to move in on a daily basis for the past two months had nothing to do with it, apparently.

"I will let you know when I am ready." I told them all firmly as Rosalie and Emmett joined us, "In the meantime, can we _please_ talk about something else?"

As conversation turned towards Emmett's new album, which the band was still recording, Edward came around the bar and leaned on the back of my stool, his hand tracing small circles against the skin of my lower back as Rosalie talked enthusiastically about the album.

I glanced up at Edward and he gave me a smile, kissing my temple before turning back to Rosalie.

After that first date, that first night together, things had clicked into place like a jigsaw puzzle.

It was _Edward_.

Edward, my friend, my bartender, my confidante. He was perfect for me. He was a little annoying. He _always_ had to be right. He just didn't let the little things go.

And I was completely in love with him.

It had been a revelation beyond anything I'd experienced when I rolled over in bed in the middle of the night, seen Edward's sleeping face and _realised_.

He was the Right Guy.

I couldn't tell him for weeks. I knew that he'd be smug beyond all comprehension and I didn't want to admit that he'd been right, that he'd been there the whole time and I was too oblivious to even notice while I'd been trying to date married men and dickheads.

Smug Edward was one of the worst Edwards. He was right up there, along with gamer Edward (Fuck you, Halo, many a night my boyfriend has wasted on you) and perfectionist Edward ("Bella, just leave it. _Leave it_, you're doing it wrong! Jesus, don't touch that!").

But I had to eventually.

Because I loved the smug bastard.

"Aw, to hell with it." I heard Emmett announce loudly and looked around quickly as Emmett jumped from his stool and grabbed Rosalie's hand, "Rosalie, there's no point waiting."

He faced her, his face breaking into a wide grin as she gazed at him curiously.

"Rosalie Hale, I want to marry you."

"Do you have a ring?" Rosalie asked pointedly and Emmett hesitated, considering her.

"Uh… no. Not yet."

"Will you let me choose the ring?"

"If you want to."

Rosalie considered him as she leaned casually against the bar. Alec was vibrating with excitement, Jasper's arms around his waist as he smiled in a leisurely fashion. I felt Edward's hand against my skin and bit my lip.

"OK. Let's get married. But I want a ring first and I get to choose the venue."

"I choose the menu and music." Emmett shot back and Rosalie smirked.

"Deal, sweetcheeks."

"Oh my god! Rosalie, congratulations!" Alec cried, hugging them both tightly, his cheeks flushed with excitement. Rosalie laughed, smiling up at Emmett.

"Alec, I'm going to stop you there." She told him, "There will be time for congratulations later, when I have a nice piece of shiny on my finger. In the meantime, I just agreed to lifelong commitment with a very hot man and I need to get him naked right this minute."

"Not in my bar!" Edward said hastily and Rosalie winked, seizing Emmett's hand.

"What's your policy about the parking lot?"

"I disapprove!" Edward tried to call after them, but they had already vanished.

Jasper and Alec were both laughing at Edward's grouchy expression and I smiled, kissing his chin.

"Give them a break. They're in love."

"We're in love and we're not doing it in my parking lot." He grumbled and I arched an eyebrow.

"No, but we have."

"_What_?" Jasper blurted out but I ignored him because Edward was now grinning down at me.

"If you agreed to move in with me, we could go upstairs and christen the apartment as our joint living space."

"We've had plenty of sex in your apartment."

"Yes, but this would be sex in _our_ apartment." Edward pointed out and I rolled my eyes at Alec and Jasper, who had now stolen Rosalie and Emmett's abandoned drinks and seats.

"If you move in with me, I will give you two shelves in the bathroom and half of the DVD rack." Edward said solemnly and I smiled.

"No."

Alec gave a shrill laugh, clamping his hands over his mouth. I gave him a strange look and Jasper shook his head.

"Oh dear…"

"What?" I looked from one to the other but my attention was caught by Edward.

He had the look.

The _I-am-going-to-get-my-way_ look.

Shit.

The last time he had given me that look it had been his birthday and had involved chocolate body paint.

He'd gotten his way then too.

"Bella, you leave me no choice." He said with a sigh before leaning over to the bar to where a bell was hanging for calling the last orders. My heart began to race.

"Edward-"

_CLANG_!

I winced and then moaned as Edward dropped to one knee. All around us, people gasped and fell silent, watching intently.

Oh god. An entire bar-full of people looking at us, smiling, curious, staring.

The blood was already rushing to my face.

"Bella Swan, love of my life, meaning for my existence…." Edward half-shouted, purely for the intent of embarrassing me as thoroughly as possibly as he pulled out a black velvet box, "Will you move in with me?"

He opened the box to reveal a key.

Entirely pointless as I already _had_ a key.

This was to torture me.

And goddammit, it was working.

"Edward, get up." I hissed and he smiled handsomely at me.

"Move in with me."

"Edward!"

"Say yes or I'll start proposing to you."

I almost threw up.

"Say yes!" Someone shouted and I buried my face in my hands.

"Say yes!" Alec and Jasper (traitors!) joined in.

Edward looked delighted with himself.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to kick him in the nuts or shag him senseless.

I stood up and the bar hushed. Edward perked up, offering the key to me.

"Edward…" I said quietly, "I will put tiny girl candles over all of your tables. I will insist on having that potpourri stuff in the bathroom and I want throw pillows in the bedroom."

"You don't have any of that stuff at your apartment." Edward said blankly and I smiled sweetly.

"Nope."

"OK. Let's go buy candles and potpourri and shit." He said, getting up and waving at Sam.

"What?" I was astounded and he smiled.

"Let's go get it. If that's what you want to move in with me, let's get it."

Damn.

I sighed, pulling him closer and closing the box over the key.

"I don't want potpourri and I think throw pillows are a waste of space." I told him quietly and he smiled.

"I know."

"…Come on." I slid my fingers through his and waved goodbye to Jasper and Alec. "Let's go and have sex in our apartment."

Because when you found the Right Guy, you hung on to him. Even if he was a smug bastard.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the wait! Crazy last week of school and when you teach 6 year olds, it's like teaching 30 mini crack addicts on a constant high. Forgive me? I've literally just finished writing this chapter so please ignore any glaring errors and I'll pick them up when I'm semi-conscious.  
**

**I do plan to write an outtake, mostly about Jasper and Alec. It'll be added on to the end of this instead of posted separately so keep an eye out for alerts! **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, have a great New Year.**

**That English Writer.**


	10. Jasper & Alec: Brave

**The Right Guy**

**Jasper and Alec**

It took Jasper less than fifteen minutes to ask Alec to dinner once Bella left them alone.

It took Alec less than five seconds to yes.

In the twenty four hours between Jasper asking and them going to dinner, both began to doubt their decision.

Alec had never been in a relationship with a man – he had fallen in horrendously unrequited love with co-workers without a hope of them loving him back, he had developed crushes on movie stars like anyone else but to actually date a man… not since before the operation.

Jasper, on the other hand, had had relationships with men and had chosen the wrong men. Men who cheated, men who lied, men who were never what they seemed.

Alec though that Jasper was handsome and confident.

Jasper thought that Alec was stunning and sweet.

Neither of them knew what to expect from the date and both were nervous.

Both were excited.

They met at a small restaurant that was almost full. Busy enough so as to have privacy and intimate enough to get to know each other.

They met at the door and Jasper smiled widely as Alec appeared beside him, wearing a black coat against a chilly wind. Jasper leaned down to hug him and took a little pleasure in the flush the filled Alec's cheeks at the brief intimacy.

Alec's heart was ready to pound out of his chest at the sight of this handsome man with his dark brown eyes and soft blond hair, his kind smile and his aura of gentility.

"I'm just about starving." Jasper admitted as they were seated, "I missed lunch. I get distracted kind of easily."

"I'm the same. We just finished a major project at work and I think I got about twelve hour sleeps over four days." Alec smiled as their beers arrived and they placed their orders. Jasper ordered a steak, medium-rare while Alec requested blackened salmon.

The conversation began lightly – they compared tastes in films and music. Jasper loved reading historical novels while Alec preferred fantasy and science fiction. Jasper had a weakness for video games and Alec enjoyed drawing.

"How did you meet Bella?" Alec asked as the conversation started to lull, drawing on a common area for them both.

"She asked me to dinner. I'm not entirely sure that she realised that I was gay when she did." Jasper laughed awkwardly, "But she caught on pretty quickly. She's a sweetheart."

"That she is." Alec agreed, tracing a finger over the condensation on his glass of beer. Jasper's hand was very close and Alec resisted the urge to brush his fingers against his.

"You hadn't met her before yesterday?" Jasper asked and Alec shook his head, pushing his black hair out of his eyes.

"No… I haven't met a lot of people in Seattle."

"Did you just move here too?" Jasper was curious and Alec moved his hands to his lap. Jasper noticed the tenseness in his shoulders, the hold of his jaw and signalled for the check, "Do you want to come back to mine for a drink? Just to talk… it isn't always easy to make a good impression in a crowded restaurant."

To his disappointment, the stiffness did not leave Alec's body but the smaller man nodded.

* * *

Jasper's apartment was bright and masculine. While Jasper poured them drinks Alec moved around the living room, his eyes scanning the DVD's, the bookcase and the photograph of his parents.

Alec's heart clenched at the sight of the three people, smiling and loving.

He had no photographs of Cynthia since they had been children. After their parents had died, Cynthia's idea of family life had been to make sure her little sister hadn't failed out of school once in a while and make sure there was some food in the house.

And after their last fight, it didn't matter how many letters Alec sent. There was never any reply and Cynthia had changed her telephone number.

"Are you OK?" Jasper spoke softly and Alec turned, smiling a little.

"Yeah. Thanks…" He took the offered beer and they sat on the couch, Jasper's music playing softly.

"Was it hard to leave your parents?" Alec asked, gesturing at the photo and Jasper looked at the picture fondly.

"Kind of. My parents are amazing. It's not easy… having a gay son in the deep south." He smirked a little, "I never got any real kind of hassle for it, I grew up in a nice area – there were a few comments in high school but you know what they say about sticks and stones."

"They hurt like hell?"

"Especially when they hit you in the balls." Jasper added dryly. Alec smiled, tapping a finger against the rim of his glass.

"So your parents were OK with you being gay?"

"Completely. Dad was a little surprised at first."

Jasper thought back to the night when he'd confessed to his parents and that was truly what it had felt like – confession in a church, revealing his sins, his uncleanliness.

They had sat around the kitchen table and Jasper told them in halting tones. His mother had listened in silence.

His father had walked out without a word.

His mother wrapped her hands around his, kissed his forehead, told him he was beautiful and that she wouldn't want him any other way.

Later that night, his father came into his room. In his hand, he had print-outs from websites about living with gay teens, physical and emotional aspects of relationships, and a variety of other information.

"I don't understand a lot of this, Jasper. But it's a part of you so I'm going to understand." He'd said gruffly.

Jasper had never loved his parents more.

"What about your family, Alec?" He asked and instantly regretted it as Alec's face tightened.

"My parents died when I was fifteen. My older sister was my official guardian but we… we don't talk anymore."

"I'm sorry." Jasper's tone was not one of pity but of calm understanding.

They were quiet for a while, listening to the music.

Just as Jasper was about to find another way to start conversation, Alec got to his feet.

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't have… I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Ask Bella, she can explain everything but I just can't-"

"Hey, hey…" Jasper caught up with Alec as he headed for the door. He caught Alec's arm, pulling him around gently to face him. "What do I need to ask Bella about? I mean… call me crazy, Alec, but I kinda thought there was something going on here."

Alec couldn't look him in the eye. He was embarrassed, terrified of Jasper's reaction and wondering if _anything _could be worth this humiliation, this complete and utter dread.

They sat down again, at the small kitchen table this time and Jasper was reminded of that evening with his parents again as Alec sat, twisting his fingers until the skin was white with tautness.

After a few long moments, he pulled out his wallet and flicked open a photograph section. He slid a small, tattered photograph across the table, yellowed with edge and creased where it had been frequently taken out and looked at.

It was of two girls, sister judging by the similar facial features. They wore matching dresses and the older girl was smiling brightly, the younger with her face pressed into her sister's side, looking shyly at the camera.

Jasper stared at the photograph.

"Who are they?"

"The older girl is my sister. The younger… is Alice Brandon."

Jasper understood.

"When?"

"It was all finished two years ago, after I finished college." Alec's voice was constricted, as though his throat had tightened with emotion.

Jasper couldn't speak. He couldn't look at Alec, couldn't look at the photo. He pushed it back across the table, leaning heavily against the wooden surface.

"I'll go. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have burdened you with this." Alec stammered, reaching out to take the photo but his heart stuttered as Jasper clamped his fingers around Alec's outreached hand.

"Don't go."

* * *

They talked all night. Alec cried, (leftover oestrogen, he joked weakly) and so did Jasper, briefly (just a wuss, he admitted).

Jasper told him about the disastrous relationship with Demetri. Alec told him about his estranged relationship with Cynthia, of her disgust for him.

It was almost dawn when Jasper worked up the nerve to kiss Alec. As their mouths parted, Alec was stunned and Jasper regretted his actions.

"I'm sorry. That was pretty forward. You've gone through a lot tonight." He mumbled but Alec pressed his mouth to Jasper's, gentle, sweet kisses that made both of their hearts race.

"I really like you, Alec." Jasper said in a hoarse whisper, "And… and it really pisses me off that everything has been so hard for you and that you're so afraid."

"I want to be braver. I wish I was." Alec mumbled and Jasper kissed him again, tightening his hand in Alec's hair.

"You are brave. You _are_."

And for that moment, Alec believed him.

* * *

**A/N: I almost want to write a whole story just about these two but I don't think I could do it justice. Also, no lemon because I started researching exactly how Alec would engage in those activities and I'm not convinced that my writing abilities are up to anything involving a pump. So allow your imaginations to do the sexy part for you.**

**I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas. I went away and when I opened my emails, I found over a 100 telling me about my new followers, favourites and reviews. Where on earth have you all come from?! Thank you ever so much, it made Christmas that little bit more special! **

**Happy New Year to you all.**

**That English Writer. **


End file.
